


Practice

by Chirping_bird



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird
Summary: 「Five，我們真的要自稱是情侶嗎？」Vanya握緊男孩的手，像是怕被認出來似的，忐忑不安的四處張望。Five和Vanya在情人節偷溜出去吃甜甜圈的故事
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 無緣在情人節寫完的情人節賀文

Practice 

在狹小房間裡，少女的牆壁上掛了一個以她手足為主題的月曆，但這個月的人物她並不怎麼喜歡，那是與她住在同一條走廊上，整天拿著刀子亂揮的兄弟。

人物畫像之下的日期表格裡，隨著日子一天天過去逐漸被工整的紅色叉線填滿，看得出月曆主人每天都很細心的計算時光是如何流逝，又或者是倒數某個讓人期待的事件到來。

隨著奢華黑頭車由大門接走身戴單邊眼鏡的老紳士，從窗戶窺視這景象的孩子們可是各個難掩喜色，待禮儀老師離開家門後的景象可謂舉家歡騰，當然其中並不包含Pogo與Grace。

每當爵士出差的日子便是雨傘學院難得可以喘息的時間，深怕爵士過於斯巴達的菁英教育會壓垮孩子們的心靈與身體，管家Pogo總是趁主人不在家時偷偷調整孩子們的課表，讓他們有機會可以暫時逃離爵士與世人對他們的過大期待。

Pogo知道在午餐到晚餐的這段時間有不少孩子會偷溜出門，詳細路徑與方法他不是不知道，但貼心的老管家選擇睜一隻眼閉一眼，只要能在用餐時間準時回家他都不打算追究。

當然，某幾位調皮的小先生也不是沒有被他警告過，自那之後大家都有著不言而喻的默契，不惹事、不受傷、不遲到和準時回家吃晚餐。所以當他從書房望見兩個在屋簷徘徊的人影時，管家轉過身翻開手上的書頁。

Vanya並不是第一次偷溜出門，也不是第一次經由Five的房間走外梯離開學院，但這是她第一次被Five以「練習約會」為名，行騙取甜甜圈店情人節優惠之實邀請去吃點心。

明明只是相同的事物，一旦冠上不一樣的名目，便會讓人產生完全不同的感受，一想到接下來要和男孩展開「練習約會」，女孩心中忍不住開始忐忑起來。

如果說這是為了將來某天遇上某人時的預演，那自己究竟會和什麼樣的對象，而Five又想和什麼類型的女孩約會呢？Vanya在距離地面快一公尺的鐵梯尾端胡思亂想著。

儘管這條逃家路已經走過許多次，女孩還是無法跨越心理上的障礙，她總怕自己跳得方式不夠好在著陸時扭傷腳踝。老是在臨門一腳時躑躅不前，這一點不管是現在還是很多事情上都顯示了她的極度自卑。

每當Vanya失去自信時，Five往往會拉著她往前跑。聰明的男孩就是有一百種方法可以向女孩證明她其實只要再多一點勇氣，就能到達任何她想去的地方，就像現在一樣，「Vanya快下來，我會接住妳。」男孩在底下喊道，張開他的雙臂等著女孩。

如果只有自己一個人，大概還要猶豫一百次才會鼓起勇氣往下跳，不知道什麼時候才能從依賴Five的溫柔中畢業，Vanya心想。

反正不是現在，他們離長大還有很久很久的時間。

女孩放開緊抓鐵條的手向下跳，在她雙腳著地前，男孩果然依約將她牢牢抱起。

春天尚未到來的冬日是這麼寒冷，但男孩的大衣和臂彎像長了兩條手的大被子把人整個包裹起來，很溫暖很有安全感。女孩絕對不會跟其他人透露其實她很喜歡這個時刻，畢竟他們已經不是一同住在兒童室的小小孩了。

「謝謝你，Five。」Vanya向把她輕輕放到地上的男孩道謝，並伸出她的手。

「走吧。」Five也很自然的牽起Vanya的手，在雪未消融的街道上留下兩串小小腳印，踏上他們人生中第一次的「約會」。

也許「約會」這個詞彙對兄妹來說不太恰當，但廣義上來說，只要事前相約就算約會；而以狹義來說，兩人以戀愛為目的相約出遊，如果Five和Vanya要進行這種活動其實也沒有任何問題，畢竟他們雖以兄妹相稱，但兩人並沒有任何血緣關係。

然而，孩子們才沒有想過如此深奧的感情問題，他們只是喜歡和彼此相處的時光，僅此而已。

對於Five為何會提出約會邀請，Vanya在答應他的當下並沒有察覺，而是直到現在透過他眼裡閃爍的擔心與試探才頓然了悟。

在不久之前，Vanya曾趁爵士替其他有能力的手足們訓練時偷溜進他的書房。

爵士的書房總是堆滿女孩看不懂的書籍，不管是他精緻優雅的大書桌，還是任由陽光灑落的窗邊工作檯上一年四季都放滿了厚重的知識。每當女孩看見兄長抱著同樣笨重的精裝書時，都會在心中感慨如果自己有男孩的一半聰明，能夠讀懂再薄一點的書籍，爵士是否就能給予她一點點的關注或肯定。

當Vanya更小的時候她也曾踮起腳尖躡手躡腳潛入，小小的女孩用她那同樣小小的手翻開足以砸傷她的巨大書本。明明上面寫的都說早已學會的英文字母，但重新排列組合後居然讓她想起家教老師帶來的八國語言教材，有如神秘學的咒文般深奧而讓人知難而退，自那之後女孩再也不想踏入那間書房。

而幾天前的闖入可以說是一個意外，那天偶爾擔任訓練助手的Vanya一反常態將她的哨子無故遺落在Five房間。為了取回她在家中僅存的存在感，女孩盡她所能的快走返回大廳。

之所以不跑步是因為爵士認為身為一個淑女要有臨危不亂的儀態與修養，幻想著被頑固紳士稱讚的女孩卻在書房前莫名摔倒，離奇程度宛如地上有條命運女神遺落的絲線將她絆倒。

一旦改變日常所習慣的視角，很多事物都會變得全然不同，也能發現之前所遺漏的東西。

映入Vanya眼簾的是一個黑色小提琴盒，儘管它被放在地上卻沒有沾染上任何塵埃。琴盒遺世獨立的模樣她忽然想起兒時的那次探險，這麼多年來它的擺放位置都未曾改變。

這是一件很奇怪的事情，明明放在會被視線自動忽略的地方，卻保存得十分良好，簡直像是故意想讓自己視而不見，卻怎麼也無法割捨的回憶。

受到蠱惑的Vanya打開那或許是潘朵拉的黑色盒子，靜靜躺在盒中的小提琴是那麼美麗，完美的曲線和光澤就好像這是不屬於凡間的神物，「好美。」女孩不禁感嘆。

這是Vanya第一次感受到或許可以稱為命運的瞬間。

「Number Seven！」遠處爵士在大廳的呼喊讓Vanya瞬間由似夢非夢的凝視中回到現實，她慌張的闔上蓋子回到家人身邊，卻再也關不上驚鴻一瞥後的念想。

Vanya想要用那把小提琴演奏，沒有任何理由。

女孩很清楚自己冒然向爵士提出如此無理的要求一定會被拒絕，所以她只有走上學琴這條路才有機會再次正式將那把琴握在手中。然而身為家中最平凡最不受重視的她向爵士表達訴求是一件很難的事，畢竟連本人都沒有自信自己值得他人付出，怎麼可能說服極度理性且講求邏輯的大家長。

Vanya在幾經煩惱後向她最親密的手足吐露心聲，Five只是淡淡的回她，「妳無法開口就代表妳想達成目標的願望不夠強烈。」男孩的回答宛如另一個爵士讓女孩備受打擊，正當她要開始消沈時，埋首研究的男孩又從艱澀書籍之後補上一句，「但是如果妳哪天真的下定決心，我可以陪妳一起去找老爸。」

如果自己也像Five如此坦率面對內心就好了，女孩心想，繼續她迷茫的自我探索。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

二月的城市仍然在冬季尾聲，等不到春日的街道依舊飄著綿綿細雪，這樣的日子可以說是不是白色情人節的白色情人節。

在屬於戀人的節日裡，商家們或多或少都準備了增添氣氛的裝飾，以及吸引顧客的特殊優惠，就連孩子們常去的葛利迪甜甜圈也不例外。

「情人節特惠組販售中，情人另有優惠」

望著店內充滿粉紅色泡泡的情侶們，男孩與女孩站在店門前竊竊私語。

「Five，我們真的要自稱是情侶嗎？」Vanya握緊男孩的手，像是怕被認出來似的，忐忑不安的四處張望。

拉扯女孩的臉頰讓她不再愁眉苦臉，Five特地帶她出門透透氣可不是為了看她又陷入負面情緒的旋渦，「不然我們幹嘛特別選這一天來吃甜甜圈？」當然，為了大吃一頓，男孩午餐時還特別吃得比平常還少，就是為了這難得的點心時光。

「可是，我們只是兄妹⋯⋯」雖然沒有血緣關係，女孩將莫名不想說出口的後半句藏在心裡。

搭著Vanya的肩，Five以極為認真的眼神對她說，「Vanya，我說過了，妳不像我們只能成為英雄，妳可以也值得成為任何妳想成為的樣子。」

Five看似玩笑實則認真的話中話Vanya不可能沒有聽懂，那是一直以來男孩對她不斷訴說的話語，其中除了對她的鼓勵之外，還有更多無能為力的惆悵。正因為普通又不受重視才能選擇，正因為特殊才不得不回應期待，被迫走上不一定是自己最希望的道路。

是啊，就像Five所說的那樣，只要願意踏出第一步，就能抵達任何想去的地方，做任何想做的事。

Vanya打從心底覺得能和Five相遇真是太好了，她抿著嘴稍微想了一下，還是耳根微紅的撲到男孩身上，給他一個措手不及的大大擁抱。當男孩不知如何回應時又迅速抽身，也親暱捏起他呆愣的臉，「Five，再帥氣的話也無法包裝你想吃甜甜圈的企圖。」

面對Vanya的笑臉，Five也跟著笑了，按照今天禮儀課所學紳士的彎腰遞出向上翻開的掌心，「My lady，我有榮幸邀請您共進點心嗎？」

「當然。」Vanya一樣模仿禮儀老師的動作給予回禮，兩人牽起手相視而笑。

只要和Five在一起，就算穿越時空她也願意。

鐺鐺。

男孩按下櫃檯服務鈴，迫不及待昭告他與女孩的關係——以換取更多甜點。

「巧克力沾醬甜甜圈一個、釉面甜甜圈兩個、棉花糖熱巧克力一杯。」不必詢問Vanya的意願，Five熟練的自行點餐。Vanya喜歡什麼，想要什麼男孩可是瞭若指掌，再怎麼說他也是全世界和女孩最親近的人。

如果真的要探究對Vanya還有什麼不瞭解的地方，大概是她最近偶爾會在說話時有奇怪的停頓。

然而，剛進入青春期的女孩子個性多少會變得有些古怪，像Allison就突然開始瘋狂的打扮自己，Five對此不以為意。就像他開始意識到就算Vanya是妹妹，但同時也是異性一樣，那說不出的矛盾與彆扭在稍不注意時也會表現出來。

想了一會，Five又再加點，「還有黑咖啡一杯。」

「等等，爸不准我們喝咖啡吧？」偷拉男孩袖子，女孩著急的附耳低語。

爵士以健康為由禁止孩子們喝咖啡，而他本人也因不想被咖啡因成癮綁架而幾乎不喝，以至於在一個街區大小並擁有四十二間臥室與十九間浴室的豪宅中，卻連一滴咖啡都沒有。

正因為被禁止才顯得有冒險的價值，Five挑眉看向Vanya，「他也不允許我們自己出門，但我們已經在這裡了。」

Five自認自己已經不是孩子，他的身心都比兒童時期更強壯與堅強，而知識量更是不可同日而語。有很多爵士禁止男孩做的事他都想執行，比如帶著妹妹偷溜出門、偷喝黑咖啡以及時空旅行。

「還有一份贈送情人的免費甜甜圈。」為了取信於店員，男孩一把攬住女孩肩膀讓她靠近自己，狀似親密的展現他們設定上的情侶關係。

Five意料之外的舉動讓Vanya嚇了一跳，舉止一直都很紳士的男孩總會和她保持距離，就算有肢體上的接觸也絕對是經過同意或默許，這樣突然進入私人領域的行為是以前完全沒有過的。然而Vanya並不覺得被冒犯或不舒服，只是沒想到前一刻還輕輕將她握在掌心的手是那麼有力，親密家人的陌生一面讓她莫名心跳漏了一拍。

女孩在心中不禁默默想像，有一天這隻手是否會充滿愛意的將另一個女孩攬在懷裡。想到這裡，她胸口不禁微微一顫，不算愉快的感情油然而生。

驚訝於自己的反應同時，Vanya也反射性的跟著向店員微笑，只是她的笑容在內心混亂的情況下顯得尷尬，謊言不攻自破。

「但是你的女伴似乎不像是你女朋友呢。」負責點餐的店員故作困擾，在這之前其實也有很多稀奇古怪的組合自稱情侶，但是果然看到小朋友沒開竅的純純感情就會想欺負一下。

「我、我們真的是，Five是我男朋友！」由於自己糟糕的演技而被懷疑，Vanya急著證明他們的不清白，沒多想便一把摟住Five的脖子在他耳邊大聲宣示，卻沒注意到男孩的臉在她爆炸性宣言的同時溫度也急速竄升。

看到男孩紅著臉想掙脫女孩，但女孩不懂他的心反而越抱越緊，迅速釐清兩人關係的店員簡直被逗樂了，「不然你們現場親一下，我就相信你們真的是情侶。」

「親、親哪裡？」Vanya慌張得又把兄弟抱得更緊，兩人臉頰已經從極近正式變成貼在一塊，如果沒有被其他事物吸引注意力，就連那濕熱溫暖的吐息彼此都能感受到。

「當然是嘴。」Five在被Vanya掐死或心臟麻痺前總算脫困，正想反駁關於獲取優惠的標準與不合理的要求有失善良風俗之嫌時，店員的發言讓他的腦袋又是一陣空白。

如果Vanya事前知道為了一個甜甜圈她必須付出自己的初吻，與對象是否是Five無關，她絕對不會答應男孩的邀請，畢竟對女孩子來說第一次太重要了，怎麼可以如此草率行事。

「對不起我們還沒到那個階段⋯⋯」兩手放在嘴唇之前手指不斷不安的糾纏，女孩支支吾吾道出僅敘述片面現狀的坦白，剛才情緒過於激動的她終於意識到了什麼，整個臉比身旁的男孩還要紅上許多。

拉下Vanya因緊張而十指緊相扣的手，Five小心的將它們一一分開，再用他那微涼的雙手輕輕包覆，對著Vanya而非店員說出他一直以來的想法，「我想好好珍惜她。」

「Five⋯⋯」就算只是騙取甜甜圈的演技，Vanya一瞬間還是被Five的真摯所感動，順便慚愧譴責前一秒還在腦中擅自想像如果真的和男孩接吻會是什麼情形的自己。

對孩子們明顯超越友情的的互動感到過於刺眼，後悔的店員以「現在你可以親吻新娘」的心態向他們宣佈，「那就破例讓你們親臉頰就可以了。」

標準降低固然讓人開心，但同樣必須進行親吻這越界行為使兩人一時不知如何是好，男孩與女孩只能尷尬的互望，又因為四目相接過於害羞而一同將臉轉向別處。

正當Five還在進行心理建設，說服自己親Vanya都只是為了甜甜圈，不必自我意識過剩計較男女有別時，還微燙的臉頰就被冰涼而柔軟的觸感襲擊。

那一瞬間的感受Five畢生難忘，某種情感頓時噴發，在釐清其蘊含意義之前男孩選擇將之加在混亂中一同傾倒，一滴不剩的通通拋棄。

「這、這樣就可以了吧！」刻意不去注意Five的反應，Vanya氣鼓鼓的嘟著嘴看向店員，再過份下去被逼急的兔子也是會咬人的。

店員笑眯著眼看著男孩與女孩雙頰緋紅卻不會放開的手感嘆年輕真好，送上她的祝福，「祝你們情人節快樂，小情人們。」

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

手上端著餐點與得來不易的巧克力甜甜圈，男孩和女孩一言不發路過年齡層明顯都比他們大五歲以上的顧客們。和一對對你儂我儂的成熟情侶們相比，低頭猛盯餐點不敢移開視線的Five，以及抓住他外套衣角滿臉通紅同樣只敢看地板的Vanya顯得格格不入。

在充滿甜蜜氣氛的店裡，Vanya覺得尷尬極了，對於自己方才的衝動行為無地自容，心中不斷向Five未來的女朋友懺悔。

對不起，偷親妳男朋友的臉，因為我們是家人所以不算⋯⋯吧？就像年紀比現在更小時，大家都會把Grace當成真正的媽媽一樣輕吻她的臉頰，向她表達我們有多愛她。

Vanya沒有發現她的邏輯根本不對，因為兒時給Grace的吻她並不會感到害羞也不會臉紅。

入座後心不在焉的兩人誰也沒有伸手去拿甜甜圈，Vanya像是被麵團中央的空洞吸走靈魂，腦中無限重播她親吻Five的瞬間。

「Vanya張嘴。」

還在恍神中的女孩聽到命令便下意識的遵循，直到被塞入口中的糖份在舌尖化開，她才從混亂中回到現實。

看到被親的Five正神態自若的啜飲咖啡，Vanya忽然覺得胡思亂想的自己愚蠢極了，放下心中的不安，也跟著開始細細品味Five餵到她嘴裡的甜蜜，殊不知男孩正用黑咖啡的苦味掩飾他那幾乎難以克制的笑意。

一口巧克力沾醬甜甜圈一口棉花糖熱巧克力，甜到足以蛀牙的完美一餐就這樣完成了。被美食所誘惑的Vanya頓時忘記之前的尷尬和更早之前的苦惱，現在的她就只是一個因幸福而捧起雙頰而傻笑的女孩。

「好吃嗎？」Five在消滅完第二個釉面甜甜圈後，舔著手上糖霜問道。

「如果Five請客會更好吃。」雖然生在富豪之家，但爵士對於孩子們金錢的使用控管非常嚴格。衣食無憂的他們想要私人用品時，必須透過申請才會購買，而能夠自由運用的零用錢雖不至於沒有，但以同齡孩子而言絕對是在平均以下。

根據Klaus的不科學統計，除了Allison會透過攝影所賺到的錢買首飾外，家裡大部分孩子都將寶貴的金錢投資在列為違禁品的食品中，其中以葛利迪甜甜圈為最大宗。

抬頭看了Vanya一眼，Five又將幾乎已經見底的咖啡殘液倒入口中，「如果下次約會再由我提出時，會將這一點列入考慮。」

Vanya注意到Five所說的只有「約會」這個詞彙而沒有額外加註的形容詞，但她沒有對此提出疑問，裝作磨拳擦掌的樣子將注意力放到加贈的甜甜圈上，「那我們來進入最後階段吧。」

「給情侶一個愛心，再讓他們一分為二，不覺得根本是詛咒人心碎嗎？」說著，Five依舊很自然的將心型毫不猶豫的分半。

接過Five的半顆心，Vanya想了一下回道，「但也有另外一種解讀方式，分享同一顆心，代表兩人可以感受彼此心意，這樣就不會吵架了。」

「反正哪個說法都跟我們沒有關係。」Five在心中又對自己複誦一遍：我們只是兄妹。

不想正面回應Five的話，Vanya覺得自己明明說得很有道理，但也不想跟他爭論，用甜甜圈做出碰杯的動作輕輕敲了一下男孩手中的另一半，「感謝葛利迪的招待。」

和專注於該如何將最後一口點心的幸福值最大化的男孩不同，女孩的目光被隔壁情侶的獻花小騷動給吸引，舉在半空中的甜點反而被輕輕放回盤中。

男人從紙袋中拿出一束不算小的花束，包含了情人節最氾濫的紅與粉色玫瑰，以及作為點綴的滿天星。花朵和綠葉相互簇擁著固然美麗，但在收禮的女士面前都顯得黯然失色，她那洋溢笑容的臉龐讓女孩不禁羨慕不已。

「沒想到真的會有人送花。」沒發現Vanya眼裡的嚮往，Five用舌頭舔掉嘴邊巧克力冷眼看待。他實在無法理解為什麼情侶都喜歡送花這種圖有外表，既不實用也不能久放的農產品。

「是⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Vanya心不在焉的附和後吞下甜甜圈，殊不知嘴角還掛著一塊漏網之魚。

原本想嘲笑女孩的失態，男孩在凝視她的面容時才發覺她眼裡的著迷，那是他再熟悉不過的眼神——渴望擁有。

Vanya在雨傘學院進行各式活動與課程時總是以安全為由被排除在外，在爵士鄭重拒絕讓沒有能力的孩子參與後，她只能在一旁悄悄窺看。

很多時候Five打從心底認為Vanya沒有必要羨慕他們，比如當爵士要求大家在手腕刺上學院標誌時，她沒有看見其他人的瑟瑟顫抖與淚水，只是盲目的祈求著盼望著加入群體。

看著Vanya在樓梯上偷偷替自己畫上符號的模樣，Five忍不住笑了。幸好她沒有能力，這樣她就不必體驗不可能會成為美好回憶的皮肉之苦與煎熬。

在外流浪的野鳥永遠不懂光鮮亮麗的籠中鳥有多麼渴望自由。

Five相信如果Vanya對自己更有自信，沒有被迫背負任何壓力的她，將會是所有手足中過得最快樂最無拘無束的那個人。

他們都在彼此身上尋求自己無法擁有的東西。

起身向前拈去Vanya嘴邊的巧克力碎片，Five將它放入口中，「妳吃到嘴巴都是巧克力了。」果然今天葛利迪的砂糖放太多了，他在心中又補上一句。

聞言，Vanya趕緊用面紙擦拭，但她發現對面Five看她的笑意卻越來越深，只能羞紅了臉捂住自己的嘴，丟下要去化妝室的告知落荒而逃。

XXXXX

Five其實不清楚為什麼Vanya會突然匆匆離開，當他手托著半邊臉時，才發覺自己不知從何時開始就帶著笑容。想起Vanya異常的反應，他轉頭從落地窗觀察自己的倒影，才知道自己是以什麼表情面對她。

Five從來沒有看過這樣的自己。

如果說玻璃之後還有另一個Number Five，男孩絕對不會有所懷疑，這一刻他才醒悟自己並非只是爵士冷血理性的少年兵。那個男孩，也就是Number Five，眼角眉梢和平常只會吐出尖酸言語的薄唇都被某種感情給拉得彎了起來。

那個感情的名字Five並不陌生，相反的，他很常在手足對他與Vanya的揶揄中聽見，只是他一直充耳不聞。他承認他確實對Vanya比其他手足還要「好」一點，就那麼一點點，但絕對沒有到「溫柔」的程度，直到現在無法再否認的人贓俱獲。

去他的溫柔。

Five用手掌拍打自己的臉頰試圖讓臉部肌肉回歸正常，他焦慮的閉上眼計算他僅有的財產，又伸手將口袋裡為數不多的零錢玩得匡噹作響。

彷彿被迫做出重大決定，他苦惱的搔頭，在長嘆一口氣後又再度深吸至肺部充滿勇氣，以極度謙恭有禮的儀態邁向鄰座並彎腰致意，「冒昧打擾一下，請問先生送這位迷人女士的玫瑰是在哪裡購買的？」

儘管Five的介入有些唐突，但他禮貌的態度讓人不會產生反感，反而使人更願意與之交流。男人一開始有些錯愕，在和他的女伴交換眼神後頓時豁然開朗，指著街口說，「往西兩個街區的花店。」

聽起來距離不算遠，如果使用能力一下便能輕易抵達，Five開心的微微勾起嘴角，卻又想起他必須面對的最大問題。

將僅能購買兩個甜甜圈的零錢放在手上讓男人看清數目，Five貼心的刻意以特定角度捧起使他的女伴無法計算花束價格，抱著渺茫希望提問，「請問這個數目夠買一朵玫瑰嗎？」

對於Five的細心男人倍感窩心，小小年紀就懂得注重這些枝微末節的小事，未來肯定成就非凡。然而現實很殘酷，他想要的東西卻不是他經濟上能所能負擔，男人只能面有難色回答，「嗯⋯⋯我想有點困難。」

難掩失望的洩氣放下肩膀，男孩有些後悔自己的貪吃，如果當初少吃一點或許就能得到不一樣的答案，一個甜甜圈如果能換到女孩的笑容那真是再划算不過的交易了。

「非常感謝，祝兩位有個美好的午後。」Five黯然道謝。

由於Five的反應實在太有趣太容易看穿，從剛才一直保持沈默的女士忍不住叫住宛如落水狗般可憐兮兮的男孩，「等等，剛才坐你對面的女孩是你女朋友嗎？」

女士突如其來的問題讓Five一時呆住，「她⋯⋯不是我女朋友。」他不清楚自己究竟是因為說謊或是其他理由而漲紅了臉，只知道自己在說到「不是」時是多麼咬牙切齒。

「現在不是⋯⋯」Five低聲默默補上一句，他依舊不明白自己為何要回嘴這個再清楚不過的事實。

「她長得好可愛。」女士望向Vanya離去後的空位。

Five什麼也沒說，只是眼神飄忽的默默點頭，他怎麼可能不知道Vanya有多可愛。

看Five那情竇將開的模樣，女士笑嘻嘻的從她收到的花束中抽起一朵紅玫瑰遞給他，「這朵拿去送給你的女孩，不要讓她被壞男人騙走了。」

Vanya並不是他的女孩，Five很想如此反駁，但他的喉嚨卻渴得將辯解一飲而盡。

「非常感謝，衷心祝福兩位。」接下玫瑰，Five低頭道謝，現在紅著臉的他只想牽起Vanya的手奪門而出逃離這裡，然而實際上他只能尷尬回座，在桌子底下捏著嫩綠花莖和忐忑的心等待女孩歸來。

免費獲得可以送給Vanya的花朵固然開心，Five卻開始煩惱之後到底要以什麼形式送出。身為家人的他們其實不必顧慮玫瑰所代表的意義，只要想成單純的禮物即可，本應是這樣的⋯⋯

「Five，我的臉上還有東西嗎？」在Five陷入苦惱時，Vanya匆匆回座，她的疑問將他拉回現實。

「當、當然沒有。」Five慌張得胡亂回答，在他意識到之前，那朵紅玫瑰就已經不經思考的直接湊到Vanya眼前。

Vanya覺得今天的Five很奇怪，從午餐時由餐桌底下悄悄傳過來寫著「約會」時間的字條開始就不對勁。

Five平常書寫的字體清晰但不算工整，有點倉促的筆觸就像他急躁的個性，而Vanya所拿到的卻是宛如鉛字印刷般的生硬字跡，現在想起來如此正式的寫法一點也不像他。

當店員要求以行動證明關係時，平常說謊違規偷藏違禁品眼睛都不會眨一下的Five，今天居然說幾句無傷大雅的小謊就連耳根都熟透。

Vanya逃去化妝室的原因除了整理儀容外，其實她還差點被男孩那熟悉又陌生的眼神所迷惑。

淺綠的眼睛在情人節魔法作用下顯得比平常更有魅力，或者說更蠱惑人心。被他那樣凝視再單純的家人關係也很難自持，要是再晚一點逃離，就會不小心喚醒名為思春期的怪獸。

Vanya曾天真的認為她和Five會像普通的兄妹直到永遠，認為他們之間的親情可以輕易阻擋情人節的魔力，一起手牽著手嘻笑走過街頭祝福那些愛侶們。

然而現在的她反而不敢肯定，她覺得自己比昨天還要更喜歡Five很多很多，多到或許會開始思考何謂「喜歡」，又或許反常的是自己也說不定。

最後是現在這朵紅到跟Grace口紅一樣豔麗的玫瑰，Vanya無論如何都想收下它，不是單純喜歡花朵或被節日氛圍所感染，而是因為那是Five的花——她想收到Five的第一朵花，就算他長大之後會再送更多更美麗的花束給別的女孩。

起初Vanya被那對綠色眼眸直視時感到非常難為情，想要閃避他的視線卻不小心讀到那潛藏在意志堅定下的膽怯。

那個天上天下惟我獨尊的Five也會害怕？

眼角餘光瞥見遞出花朵的手是那麼筆直，緊張到僵硬的樣子簡直讓人心疼，仔細看會發現他的臉和耳朵又開始變得像剛才一樣潮紅，究竟怎麼了？

「Five？」眨著眼Vanya試探性的詢問她的兄長。

「送妳。」已經不知勇氣與傻氣為何物的Five又把他的手伸得更直，過於緊張的他連尾音都顫抖了起來。

真的，很奇怪。

Vanya想要接受這朵玫瑰，而她也「必須」接受它，因為「家人」之間送禮是沒有在顧忌或忌諱其隱喻的，它們只是家人表現親愛與關懷的一種方式，僅此而已。

對自己的兄長，對Five產生怦然心動的錯覺未免太奇怪了。

情人節真可怕。

「謝謝你，Five。」最終Vanya還是接過那承載Five厚意與貼心的綠色枝條與艷紅。

看著被修剪過綠刺的玫瑰，Vanya讓花朵轉了一圈又一圈，嬌嫩花瓣被風微微拉起裙擺，清雅的淡淡花香也跟著飛舞，好像每轉一圈就離盛開更近一步。

Vanya不知道她臉上的表情，正如Five不知道他的心為何如此欣喜，胸口似乎有什麼強烈又溫暖的情感滿溢而出。

看著女孩臉上綻放的笑容，男孩突然瞭解為什麼男人都喜歡送花給喜歡的對象了。

.tbc


	4. Chapter 4

男孩與女孩在陽光明媚的街道上手牽著手，身穿雨傘學院大衣的他們在這個學院粉絲

密度特別高的地區顯得特別醒目，每走過一條街就會有路人對他們的背影給予溫暖微笑，在轉過某個街角時甚至有人給他們一聲口哨。

心情愉悅的Vanya轉身給了那名吹口哨的少年一個大大的微笑，這讓Five不太開心欲言又止的抿起嘴，拉著她迅速拐過一個又一個彎。

Five並不排斥被矚目的感覺，換一個說法，他其實有一點享受世人對他投以崇拜的眼神，然而他內心深處卻不希望相同的事發生在Vanya身上。

如果當一個普通人就能擁有幸福，為什麼要勉強自己成為被枷鎖綑綁的公眾人物？這個不行，那個不准，簡直煩死了。

Vanya本來就很可愛，收到玫瑰後的她更是容光煥發，和剛出門時那微帶陰鬱的女孩不同，現在的她就算Five拙劣轉述Klaus的爛笑話也會被逗得眼睛都笑彎了。

這讓Five很困擾。

她不應該如此吸引人，不管是對自己還是路邊一直偷看她的男孩們來說。

察覺男孩們蠢蠢欲動的逐漸靠近，Five將Vanya往自己身邊又拉近了一點，這讓兩人大衣時不時摩擦出沙沙聲響，男孩與女孩微不可聞的心跳聲在腳步伴奏下，譜出一首二重奏。

當Vanya正想問Five為何突然加快腳步，她的呼喚還沒到嘴邊，縈繞在兩人之間的曖昧氣氛便被不知何謂情調與禮貌的兩名陌生男孩強行驅散。

「妳叫什麼名字？」身穿自製學院制服的高壯男孩無視Five的存在，擋在Vanya面前無禮的質問她。

「不要跟那個無趣的矮子玩了。」只比Five稍微高一點的消瘦男孩幫腔，一樣穿著用廉價膠帶改造制服的他向前一步，毫不掩飾打量女孩的眼神。

將Vanya拉到身後擋住陌生男孩那讓人噁心的視線，Five一手握緊她的手傳達不要害怕的安慰，一手張開來將她與假學員們區隔，形成一道安全感十足的人牆。

「滾開，我們沒空在你們身上浪費時間。」Five握緊蓄勢待發的拳頭對男孩們低聲道。

「你是幾號？」不在意Five的威嚇，高壯男孩斜睨著眼，看著他制服胸口精美的學院刺繡，心中有些嫉妒。

「Number Five。」沒有因自報姓名而鬆懈，Five很清楚這兩個想騷擾Vanya的白癡根本不知道自己就是他們崇拜的雨傘學院本尊。

「那個用瞬間移動的傢伙？」高壯男孩嗤笑一聲，不屑的哼氣。

「對，就是那個只會跳來跳去的傢伙。」從口袋裡拿出用銀色紙卡製成的小刀，消瘦男孩同樣對Five嗤之以鼻，自以為帥氣的舞弄他那不堪一擊的紙糊玩具，「我是Number Two ，丟飛刀比你帥多了。」

「我是力大無窮學院中最厲害的Number One，妳就不要跟那種傢伙玩了，我們帶妳去更有趣的地方。」自說自話介紹完自己後，假Number One伸手想直接將Vanya拉走。

「我就是最喜歡Five。」Vanya冷冷回道，在Five還來不及開始他心目中的英雄救美行動時，她俐落的一個反手便抓起假Number One將他整個人摔出去。

Vanya是學院中最普通的孩子，但這不代表她就是普世價值中的普通女孩，在非尋常的家庭教育與手足影響下，她所學習到的知識與能力遠比一般人多，防身術就是最好的例子。

當Five在兩人年紀更小時，第一次偷溜出門的他帶著同樣小小的Vanya穿梭於街道，那時他就感覺到路人對他們或者說Vanya的過度關注。

長長的柔順直髮，帶點嬰兒肥的肉肉臉頰，乾淨整潔的衣裝，再加上她那乖巧的模樣，Five認為沒有人不會喜歡上這樣的女孩，他就是最好的例子。

為了避免Vanya被有心人士誘拐，Five總是耳提面命與自己同齡的女孩在學院外不能鬆開自己的手。

如果Vanya發生危險他當然會不顧一切的去保護她，但除了A計畫之外，安全考量下必然要有B計畫作為備案以備不時之需。

Vanya不需要學會主動攻擊的武術，但是被動的防身術必不可少，所以男孩在訓練結束後總會抽空將他的自保體術交予女孩。

當Vanya身上出現第一塊瘀青時，Five曾興起放棄這個計畫的念頭，但受傷的本人只是看著宛如勳章的青紫笑了。或許這是她單方面以家中異類身份與群體的聯繫方式，Five猜想，給了女孩一個擁抱，再把她一次又一次的摔到地板上。

學會Five轉授的所有基礎乃至進階防身術後，Vanya也曾請求他再教授更具攻擊性的武術，然而基於小小私心Five和爵士同樣以安全考量為由鄭重拒絕。

如果Vanya學會更厲害的招式，那他不就沒有機會在她面前耍帥了？

多年以後，儘管Five知道自己曾經教過Vanya防身術，但他還是不厭其煩的提醒妹妹人心險惡，就算住在二樓還是要裝防盜窗以防強暴犯的闖入。

在Five心目中，不論發生什麼事Vanya永遠都是需要被保護，或者說他想要去守護的那個人。

聽到Vanya發自內心的宣言，Five愣了一下，為了掩飾被妹妹「喜歡」而轉紅的面頰，他故做憤怒順手也把假Number Two狠踹在地。

「沒錯，她最喜歡的人就是我，Number Five。」俯視癱倒在地不知天高地厚又愚蠢的男孩們，Five以他最輕蔑的眼神看著他們，再露出一個極為虛假的笑容，炫耀他贏得女孩芳心的勝利。

再轉身到Vanya面前，Five的表情已經像摘下面具般展現他最真實的情感與面容，綠色眼眸裡盈滿了足以燙傷女孩的溫柔，微笑對她說，「我也最喜歡妳了。」

為了不讓白癡們知道女孩的姓名，男孩微微湊近今天不知反覆降溫又升溫多少次的臉龐，聽著自己屏息後的心跳聲，附在她耳邊柔聲道，「Vanya。」

沒想過沒有惡意的發言反過來應用在自己身上會有如此大的殺傷力，Vanya睜大雙眼不可置信的呆看那對近在咫尺的綠眼睛。

隨著思緒重新開始運轉，她緩緩的眨了眨眼，想起Allison和Luther之間微妙的關係與他們看彼此的眼神，再看眼前Five的笑容，她還是不認為自己可以隨心所欲成為或者說保持期望中的樣子。

心中閃過的念頭讓Vanya嚇了一跳，她再度用力閉上雙眼，像隻害怕的小動物盲目又本能的往安全溫暖的家跑去。

當然，在她轉身時仍不忘抓住正Five的手。

感受到女孩遁逃意志的驚人拉力，Five踉蹌兩步後也跟著她跑了起來，臨走前還不忘得意回頭向男孩們放話，「下次不准再讓她看見你們，不被愛的小廢物們。」

Five覺得成為Vanya「最喜歡」後的自己比以前更加無所不能。

殊不知，Vanya在回到學院的路上心中都在不斷默念：我們只是兄妹。

XXXXX

明月當空，卻比不上萬家繁華燈火，都市光害將灰暗夜空刷上一層暖黃的明亮。

在月光被白熾燈所驅趕的窗邊，長出一抹想窺看銀白光芒的紅色，那支撐豔麗色彩的綠枝又斜插於廉價塑膠罐中，在狹窄的窗台上顯得搖搖欲墜。

身穿藍色睡衣的男孩在花朵跳崖前輕輕拿起，轉身讓它成為櫥櫃上最醒目的焦點，再順手沿著邊角撕下容器上被水浸透的花生貼紙。

「為什麼要用這個罐子？家裡不是還有花瓶嗎？」看著刻意被修剪成塑膠罐高度的花莖，Five皺起一邊眉頭疑惑的發問。

一看就是轉贈他人的花朵，這麼高調的顏色不適合Vanya。

Five暗自在心中決定以後要送更符合她氣質和個性的花束，而不是只能在塑膠罐中綻放的替代品。

「是啊，為什麼呢⋯⋯」故作思考的Vanya走到窗邊，凝視遠方被璀璨燈光搶盡風頭而顯得單調乏味的月亮，「這樣就好。」

Vanya覺得她的搭配非常適合，用Five喜歡的花生醬罐子裝Five送的花，放在Five說他最喜歡的人房間裡，一切都是那麼合理，但她莫名不想跟本人解釋自己的小心思。

兩人之間突然陷入沈默，誰也沒有開口的情況下卻不顯尷尬。畢竟，身為長久相處的親密家人距離感遠比他人還要近上許多，不管在什麼情況下都很習慣有對方的存在。

Five知道一切都是他自作多情，但Vanya的回答聽起來就像愛屋及烏般喜歡跟他有關的事物，就像在說「我喜歡Five」一樣。

無自覺的揉起後髮，男孩轉身看向床邊鏡中的自己。不是他自戀或自誇，五官端正、智商極高、數理天才以及得天獨厚的超能力都只是客觀描述。

集諸多優點於一身的男孩理應事事從容不迫，在他面前沒有不可能或不拿手的事情。這樣一個近乎完美的人卻毫無根據的妄自揣測，過份高估妹妹對他所抱有的想法，並因此露出欣喜的微笑，Five覺得他一念之間的瘋狂簡直有損他的一世英名。

拉扯自己臉頰想讓那不受控的肌肉回歸正常，Five沒想到被正好回頭的Vanya透過鏡子看見他的齜牙咧嘴。

「你在做鬼臉嗎？」Vanya輕笑，她不知道Five現在居然還有這麼稚氣的一面。

咳嗽一聲，Five放下折磨自己臉皮的手轉而指向Vanya，在她臉上隨意比劃幾下，「沒有，我只是想確認今天在書上看到的臉部肌肉的實際分佈位置。」他可沒說謊，晚餐後的讀物裡確實有介紹人類面部肌肉的內容。

「是嗎？那你說這裡是什麼肌肉？」抓住Five游移的手，Vanya將它放在自己堆起笑容的臉頰上。

「笑肌。」Five立刻回答，「收縮時會把嘴角水平向外拉開，像這樣。」輕捏Vanya微帶嬰兒肥的頰肉，讓她被動的咧嘴笑後放手，Five微笑的看她一邊揉捏痠疼臉頰一邊一臉不滿的看著自己。

Five和Vanya雖然都認定對方是唯一知己，卻不知道兩人之間都藏有不願被彼此知道的秘密。

「我明天會去找爸商量關於小提琴的事，我自己去找他。」Vanya深吸一口氣後，慎重的緩緩說出。

既然Five都已經幫到這個地步，更多的要求只是讓人裹足不前的撒嬌，她不想溺死在Five太過溫柔的保護中。雖然只是一個普通人，但她也想成為總有一天足以抬頭挺胸和Five並肩的存在。

「還有謝謝你的甜甜圈和花。」倚靠在窗台上，Vanya露出笑容。

「沒什麼，小事一樁。」Five也回給Vanya一個肯定的微笑。

不滿Five的過度謙虛，Vanya並不認同兄長低估自己的付出，他不知道他的所作所為在好的方面都深深影響他人，「對你來說可能只是簡單的小事，但是對我來說、」

Vanya的抱怨在臉上感覺到一個柔軟觸感後嘎然而止，剩下的話如鯁在喉，讓她只能睜大著眼發出意義不明的喉音。

「還給妳，這樣就扯平了。」始作俑者的Five毫無罪惡感的滿意點頭，在一天即將結束的這一刻，他總算把Vanya在甜甜圈店的偷襲回敬給她。

明明很認真想跟Five討論，卻得到他幼稚又親密的回應，Vanya一時真不知道該認真生氣還是害羞，只知道今天晚上沒有心情再跟他爭辯自己究竟有多感謝他的陪伴。

「我要睡了。」紅著臉的Vanya鼓著臉頰把Five推到房門口，在他臉頰上也落下親吻作為剛才被突襲的反擊，「晚安，Five。」

被Vanya下達逐客令又獲得她的晚安吻，看似一個鞭子一個糖果的隨性作為讓Five愣了一下，假裝開門離去前一個轉身又在女孩另一邊臉頰上落下一吻，「晚安，Vanya。」

關於兩人之間懵懂又萌動的感情，就在窗前花瓶裡的一朵紅玫瑰，和每晚落在彼此臉上的晚安吻之間，慢慢長出來。

End.


End file.
